Plants vs. Zombies: The Garden
Plants vs. Zombies: The Garden is a Tower Defense created by Popcap Games. It follows many mechanics followed by the official Plants vs. Zombies 2, but also brings many mechanics inspired by The Settlers. Gameplay Overview The player is equipped with a map showing different environments. The player should choose one of them to build a base, where they use plants to collect resources and produce plants to defend it. The part of the Tower Defense resides in the fact that players should defend their base against zombie invasions that come after some periods. The defense mission is very similar to the PvZ2 gameplay, but can have special modifiers brought by in-game events or actions performed by the player. The Base Once the player deploy a base, he/she should build constructions there to prepare for the invasion. These buildings include plant storages, resource buildings and unit producers. If the zombies succeed on their invasions, the player should select a new environment for their base. Once a new base is made, every building is lost, but resources, plant storage buildings and unused plants are kept, so the players should restart the building to prepare for more invasions. Plants The plants can act both as defensive lines and resource gatherers. They are produced with resources called Biotic Materials and are stored in corresponding building. If you run out of Biotic Resources, you have to start the game all over again. Fortunately, these are kept when the zombies take your base. If you have plants, but have nowhere to store them, you won’ t be able to use them to protect yourself or gather resources. Zombies The enemies that the payer should destroy, they come in different shapes and sizes, but are, in most of times directed to get the player' s brains. They come in great invasions, that are divided in waves and special waves called "Flags'. If the zombies reaches the base, the invasion ends and the player is forced to move the base to another zone. Game Modes The game is filled with different game modes that the player can choose from. Those are: *'Campaign:' A mode for starters. Here, players follow the story of Lyla, Green, Walt and Harvey and learn the basics of the game. *'Solo:' the normal gamemode following the rules of singleplayer. *'Trek:' A PvP mode where the one that fails to contain less invasions in 30 minutes win. There is always a time of 2 minutes between invasions and production is greatly accelerated. *'Adventure:' Like Trek, but following normal time. Can only be played with friends and can be paused and continued anytime. *'Scavenge:' A PvP mode where players survive until they can only end up in one zone. When this happens, both have a conflict to destroy the other' s base. Can only be played with friends and can be paused and continued anytime. *'Combat:' A PvP mode where one of the players plays as the plants and the other sets up invasions. This mode lasts for 45 minutes and Zombies win if they successfully invade the plants' base thrice. *'Clash:' A 4-player PvP mode where each player starts with 3 Zones taken and must try to take other Zones, on their turns. For each Zone a player has, 1 building, 1 plant and 1 Zombie can be used. Differences from PvZ2 on Tower Defense Gameplay The game differs from Plants vs. Zombies 2 in some aspects, they are: *Plant Food is now called Mulch and has different variants. *There are barricades behind the lawnmowers, what gives players a last chance of defense. The invasion ends if a barricade is destroyed, instead. *The damage dealt to Zombies now also depends on where the zombie is hit. There are 3 possible positions: High, Mid and Low, a normal Zombie will take 10 hits to be defeated if shot on the Mid position, while an Imp will only take 2 hits. *You have a limited number of plants of each type you can use, except at conveyor belt levels. Campaign Plot Chapter 0: Prelude The story starts when Crazy Dave, You (the neighbor) and Penny set off on a vacation at an isolated timeline. Being aware that Zombies still wander around Suburbia, Crazy Daves leaves 4 plants in charge of the house: Lyla, a Sunflower that takes the lead of the group; Green, a Peashooter that is unable to lead, but that still takes quick decisions; Walt, a Wall-Nut that is charged of examining the area an repassing messages; and Harvey, a Potato Mine that digs through many places full of curiosity, expecting to find secrets. On the first day, these plants need to command an army of teir companions to contain a Zombie Invasion in one lane. While the days pass, more zombies come and more sods are placed at the lawn, until the plants find a letter left by the Zombies, warning about a "Gret Invazionz with Gargzs Inkldead" (Great Invasion with Gargs Included). After the plants succeed to defend the house, they throw a party at the Zen Garden. Meanwhile, Zomboss is shown angrier than usual, as he is tired of failing to puny plants to get miserable human brains. Fiercefully, Zomboss writes a letter and sends it to the house, where Walt receives it and shares with the others. The letter, in fact, says: "You' ve been here for long enough, you brainless veggies. It is time for you to feel defeat and pain, and you will see it an invasion unlike any other!". Filled with worries, Lyla tells her pals to set defenses for a great invasion. Shortly after the defense is set, a huge bunch of Zombies come. The plants can contain the Zombies for a first moment, until Zomboss enters the lawn piloting a huge Zombot. Lyla immediately orders every plant to attack the Zombot, but without success, as he takes no damage. Zomboss reminds that, many times, Crazy Dave and You used Zombies against themselves. Then, he says that it is time for the plants to taste the same strategy. That being said, Zomboss says the only spoken line of the game ("I present you the Zombot 10000") and uses the Zombot he pilots to pull the lawn out of the land, consequently bringing the house and the Zen Garden down too. Holding those structures like a paper tissue, the Zombot devours them, leaving only Lyla, Green Walt and Harvey alive. While Lyla is shocked, Green quickly finds a hand cart and calls the other to enter it. After running with the cart a bit, it ends up falling on the top of a train, that is going to the Meadows. Chapter 01: The Meadows Lyla and her troop finally reach the meadows, setting up a base at an abandoned kitchen garden. Here, she, Green, Walt and Harvey rest a bit and fill the ground with sods. However, some Zombies find their base and proceed to attack it. After Lyla and her friends succeed many times to protect the base, a cutscene is displayed: showing the Zombies causing confusion at both Dave and the neighbour' s houses.In the middle of that, one of the Meadows' Zombies break in to tell that the plants were found. That being told, Zombies prepare a huge invasion and build a powerful vehicle by themselves, the GardnHarvezter-Z. That machine appears on the invasion after the huge one the Zombies planned. After defeating the GardnHarvezter-Z, Green sugests that they should choose a safer place to go and suggests 3 places: a distant City, a nearby Greenhouse or a Farm that is not distant but also not nearby. Here the player chooses the next destination to head to. After completing one of those worlds, the player has to choose another until all of them are completed. Chaper 02-1: The Great City If the player chooses to head to the city, a cutscene appears, where Zomboss is making a public speech to lots of lab Zombies, telling them to think of the most modern plant destroying mechanism and submit it to him. After some time, an Imp named Helman shows Zomboss the blueprint of a robot called Interface-tron Zombot. The doctor approves the idea and tells the rest of the Lab Zombies to start to help him to build the invention. Meanwhile, Lyla, Green, Walt and Harvey reach the City and start to explore it, heading to various locations until finding a man called Mr. Greenthumbs, that offers them a deal: he allows the plants to live in the frontyard of the building of his company, Growth Co., as long as the plants accept being test subjects to test the company' s brand new Mulch. One day however, a scream is heard at a nearby restaurant, where Mr. Greenthumbs was throwing a party with all the company members. Harvey left the base a bit to look what was happening, and found out that the CEO was bitten by a Zombie, that Zombie was Herman. The Potato Mine manages to escape the restaurant before the situation got worse, then warned his friends about the incident. Lyla tells that the city is way too distant from Dave' s house and says that it is very likely that Herman was the only Zombie there, so the plants should expect smaller amounts of Zombies, but greater battle gimmicks. The final invasion is a boss battle against Herman piloting the Interface-Tron. After destroying the machine, Herman managed to escape and Green suggests the plants to head to another place. Chapter 02-2: The Greenhouse If the player chooses the Greenhouse, a cutscene appears, where Zomboss is walking through a secret hall containing his greatest inventions (such as the Dark Dragon and the Tuskmaster 10000 B.C.). Suddenly Herman ends up falling inside the hall while sneaking through the air ducts to steal brains from Zomboss' s kitchen. The Doctor thinks Herman was willing to be his apprentice instead and shows his collection of machines, along with his latest experiment, a Plant with the mind of a Zombie: The Planterror. The imp asks when the new experiment will be used, what leads Zomboss to explain it will be used later and that still is in need of more studies from his secret research facility. Meanwhile, the plants find head to the Greenhouse, a warm and confortable environment for plants. Lyla and the others decide to rest, but, on the moments they start napping, a horde of furious Zombies enters the Greenhouse. The new base of plants was actually accidentally deployed on the secret research facility Zomboss talked about. Harvey advised the group that leaving the Greenhouse without fighting could mean the loss of a great potential base, and no plant disagreed. At the final invasion, the plants feel the ground shake as the Greenhouse is invaded by the Planterror itself. Despite wildly attacking and creating weird Zombotanical Zombies, the plants eventually got to beat the boss. However, the Planterror was still an unstable experiment, so it exploded after getting destroyed, taking down the whole Greenhouse. Green soon woke up after the ceiling hit him. The Peashooter put Lyla, Walt, Harvey and the other plants on the cart and quickly took them elsewhere. Chapter 02-3: The Farm TBA Plants Zombies Gimmicks Zones Buildings TBA Gallery PvZTGBanner.png|Official Banner Trivia *It should be noted that Plants vs. Zombies: The Garden has a very hard difficulty compared to other PvZ Games. This is supported by many facts: **You have a limited timeset to get resources and prepare defenses, while the strength of each Zombie Invasion keeps increasing the more you maintain your base. **Zombies rely more on level gimmicks to act and therefore require more well-thought strategies to be beaten. This means that, for each set of Zombies and Gimmicks on a level, there is a strategy and not a situation where the player plants without thinking. *Many art slyles were considered for this game. **First, PvZH style was going to be used. **Then the game changed to a 3D style, before the final version, that uses the art style of PvZ2' s concepts *This game was originally limited to Dark Ages-themed environments. *This game features creations of different people: **Most of them were made either by PopCap or by DigoBlaze12. **Vanilla Ice Cream was made by PunjiChocoBerry Category:Games Category:Tower defense game Category:Strategy Games